Danger at seafoam Islands
by KaiaL
Summary: A shot story. . . just read it!


Hi everyone! You might remember me from Fanfic.net! 

I'm uploading all my old stories to here. This is the first one I ever wrote. Well, thats it! 

Danger at Seafoam Islands 

ASH: Hmm. This map says that if we go down here, we can get to Seafoam Islands. MISTY: Sure, why not? There are probably lots of Water Pokemon there. BROCK: Let's go! PIKACHU: Pika! Misty brings out Staryu and Starmie for herself and Brock, and Ash brings out Squirtle. They all surf down until they reach the islands. BROCK: Well, we're here! PIKACHU: Pika Pik! MISTY: This looks like a good place to set up camp! ASH: Yeah, you're right. BROCK: If you don't mind, could I stay here and set up camp instead of going Pokemon hunting? The only Pokemon here are water, and most of my pokemon are weak against it. MISTY: Sure, we'll be fine. Right guys? ASH: Right! PIKACHU: ChuChu! Brock stays outside with Vulpix and Togepi. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu head inside. In another place: JESSE: I wonder where those twerps and Pikachu are gone. JAMES: Well, they did say Cinnabar Island. We'll go there and wait. MEOWTH: We can start planning our next trap. TR go off in a little boat. TR: Looks like Team Rocket's sailing off again! Back to Seafoam Islands. MISTY: Boy, it's kind of creepy here. ASH: You can say that again. PIKACHU: Pik-uhh. They walk around for a little while. MISTY: Hey, look, over there! ASH: What? MISTY: It's some kind of beautiful bird. ASH: Huh? Ash uses his Pokedex. DEX: Articuno, one of the three Legendary Birds. Extremely rare. Proceed with caution. ASH: Hey, Misty, did you here that? Misty?!? PIKACHU: Pika Pik Pikachu Chu Pi Chu Pik! Pikachu points to Misty, who has gone over to examine the bird. ASH: Misty, no! Misty has already reached Articuno. Articuno uses a powerful Ice Beam attack and flies away. ASH: Misty! PIKACHU: Pika! Ash and Pikachu run over to Misty. She is unconscious. She is freezing cold and her lips are blue . ASH: Oh no! Misty, wake up! Misty! Pikachu, give her a little Thunder Shock! PIKACHU: Pika. . .Chu! *bzzt* Misty doesn't wake up. ASH: Go Squirtle! Splash some water into her face! *splash* Misty still doesn't wake up. ASH: Hmm. Bulbasaur wouldn't do any good. Squirtle return! Go Pidgeotto! Make a little gust into her face now! *swoosh* Yet again Misty doesn't wake up. ASH: Pidgeotto return! Go Charizard! Charizard comes out. ASH: Look, Charizard, I know you've been ignoring me lately, but look at Misty. She could die any second! Please find some way to make her conscious again! CHARIZARD: Char, Zard. He nods agreement and builds a fire next to Misty. Slowly but surely, Misty warms up and regains consciousness. MISTY: Ash? Charizard? Pikachu? PIKACHU: Pik-a-chu! MISTY: You mean. . . I'm alive? ASH: Yeah, we were really worried about you Misty. MISTY: Really? ASH: Really. Oh yeah, Charizard, thanks, and return! The three make their way out of the cave, wish Ash carrying Misty the whole way. By this time, it's nighttime. BROCK: Oh no, what happened, guys? ASH: It's a long story. Quick, we'd better get a fire going, and get Misty some blankets. BROCK: Right. PIKACHU: Ka. About 10 minutes later, a fire is roaring, Misty is wrapped in blankets, and both Ash and Misty are sipping hot chocolate. Brock and Pikachu are gone to get more firewood. Vulpix and Togepi are asleep. MISTY: So you mean you were really worried about me, Ash? ASH: Of course I was. I was sure that you wouldn't make it. MISTY: I have a confession. ASH: What is it? MISTY: Ash, I. . . I didn't come with you just because of the bike, but because I like you. ASH: Well. . . I like you too. MISTY: Really? ASH: Really. They kiss for a second, but then they hear the others coming back. They move apart a little. BROCK: No need to move, we saw you! Pikachu takes on a teasing tone. PIKACHU: Piiiikkachuuuuuuuhhh! Ash and Misty both blush furiously. BROCK: That's OK, except. . . ASH and MISTY: What?? BROCK: Now Ash has a girlfriend and I don't! Everyone collapses and have Raindrops on their heads. (You know, that anime thing.) And that's the end of this story. Stay tuned next episode! 


End file.
